Olicity Flash Fiction Series
by creativeisolation
Summary: To help us Olicity fans deal with the break between the season 2 finale and the series premier, Tumblr user smoakandarrow has started a weekly prompt flash fiction series! I will be participating, so you can expect updates from week to week. Summaries will vary from story to story, so please look inside for each one. Rated M in case of future content. Enjoy!
1. Into the Woods

**Prompt**: "Into the wild"

**Pairing**: Olicity (Oliver x Felicity)

**Words**: 1, 724

**Genre**: Fluff/Romance

**Summary**: The gang goes camping!

_Thanks to smoakandarrow for this nifty idea! I don't think I'll be able to handle the break otherwise_

* * *

The woods were thick and dark here. There was little to no sunlight, though that may have had something to do with the fact that it was the dying rays of the sinking sun at dusk that were trying to make their way through the foliage.

Near the woods' heart was a clearing, carpeted in the dirt and fall leaves that were traditional during this time of year. A small ring of stones sat in the middle of this clearing, and in this ring roared a fire, warm and inviting to its creators, who sat in a semi-circle around it. A few roasted marshmallows on sticks and small branches discovered earlier in the evening while others enjoyed tin camping cups of hot cocoa and ground-infested coffee. The chatter was light, relaxed, something the group didn't get to enjoy very often these days.

One member of the group sat silent, however. He stared unseeing into the flames, beverage sitting untouched next to him. The others had insisted on dragging him on this outdoor adventure, but it wasn't sitting well with him. He had tried to tell them it probably wasn't such a good idea, but had they listened? Of course not. He cracked a small smile at the memory.

"Oh come on, Oliver, it won't be any fun without you," Laurel griped. They had gathered together in a quiet corner of Thea's club, Verdant, to discuss the proposed camping trip. Nestled together at a corner table were Oliver himself, his ex-girlfriend Laurel, Felicity, John, Thea, Roy, and his other former paramore and Laurel's sister, Sarah. They were trying desperately to get him to join in their harebrained plan to trek out into some woods and camp for a few days, despite his pleas otherwise.

"I can't afford to be away from the office too long," he tried to reason. Felicity and Diggle gave him looks of disbelief while Sarah made her feelings plain with a scoffing sound.

"Oliver, you never come into the office anyway," Felicity countered. "Isabel can handle it for a few days. She pretty much does all your work anyway." The others nodded in agreement.

"But -" he tried again, but Thea cut him off.

"It'll do you some good to get away for a while, Ollie," Thea said gently. Her brother sighed and raised his hands in defeat.

"Fine, fine, I'll go," he conceded. Felicity and Sarah smiled while Roy just rolled his eyes.

"So long as he," Oliver pointed at the younger boy, "isn't driving." Roy glared while the others chuckled.

The movement of his cup brought him back to the present, and Oliver looked up to see Felicity standing next to him. She looked as if she'd been about to sit but was unsure if she was welcome. He gave her a slight smile and gestured for her to sit. She did and handed him back the now cold cup. He set it down on the ground.

"I'm really glad you came, Oliver," she told him, smiling. Oliver shrugged.

"I wasn't given much of a choice," he reminded her. The smile turned sheepish.

"Sorry," she said. A comfortable silence fell over them for a few moments before she broke it again. "So, what's the real reason you didn't want to come with us?" He looked at her, startled. He should've known that she saw through his weak excuse before. Felicity knew him too well. At least she had the discretion to know better than to confront him about it then, and he felt a surge of gratefulness toward her that emerged as a smile. Still, he tried to dodge the subject.

"What are you talking about?" He knew it was a futile attempt, and this knowledge was further reinforced when she gave him a pointed look that made him want to apologize.

"We both know you couldn't care less about Queen Consolidated now that Isabel is in the picture. So what's the real reason?" He looked away, staring instead at the flames and trying to ignore the look he knew she had on her face. That look of caring and sympathy, the look that made him want to tell her everything because who else could he trust to listen without judging him except Felicity? Even Sarah probably wouldn't understand. He shook his head.

"The woods." He answered after a time. Felicity gave him a surprised look. He'd been silent so long that she had been about to apologize and drop the subject. She slid slightly closer on the log they were sitting on and waited for him to continue. When he didn't, she realized she might have to prompt it out of him. So she did.

"'The woods'?" He nodded.

"I spent a lot of time in the woods while on that island. Most of it, actually. So you can understand why being out here," he gestured at the foliage around them, "isn't exactly my idea of a good time." Felicity felt a wave of guilt wash over her. Of course he wouldn't want to do something like this. How stupid had she been to push him into it? She should have known better. She bit her lip and didn't respond. The silence that had earlier been so comfortable between them was shattered now, filled instead with awkwardness and tension and guilt. It grew inside Felicity until she couldn't ignore it anymore.

"I'm sorry Oliver." She said quietly, then stood and left, going instead to talk to Roy and Thea. Oliver didn't move, just stared at the flames and wished he'd said something to make her stay.

Eventually the flames died down and most of the group had gone to their tents. Oliver had diverted from his contemplation of the dying embers long enough to tell Roy that he and Thea would not be sharing a tent, at least not while Oliver was around. The younger had rolled his eyes and Thea had told him that he wasn't her dad blah blah blah. She'd conceded though and was now with Laurel and Sarah in theirs while Roy and Diggle shared another.

Oliver stretched, body stiff from sitting so long. He'd lost track of time, and only the sounds of the occassional breeze rustling the foliage and the remains of the fire kept him company now. Stifiling a yawn of his own, he retrieved the bucket of sand they'd kept on hand and poured it over the fire pit. He added a light helping of water and watched as it sizzled and then died altogether. Leaving the bucket to the mercy of the elements, Oliver retreated to his tent. Only to find he wasn't alone.

Felicity was sitting inside the tent. She must have been waiting for him, because she was still in her clothes from earlier. She'd turned on a flashlight and set it on its end so that the light bounced off the neoprene of the tent roof and gave her enough to read by. She looked up from her book when he entered and turned slightly red.

"Sorry, Oliver, I just," she put the book aside and bit her lip nervously, "I wanted to apologize. For earlier. I should have known better than to bring that up and -" Oliver held up his hand to stop her and shook his head.

"It's okay, Felicity." She looked a little relieved and he smiled, climbing into the tent and sitting next to her, careful not to lean on the thin fabric wall, lest the whole thing go toppling over. Felicity drew her knees up and rested her arms on them.

"But, is it really?" She wondered. "I mean, we shouldn't have dragged you out here, Oliver. We should have known better and just left it alone."

"Actually," now Oliver hesitated, "I'm glad you insisted I come along. I may not have looked like it, but I'm having fun." She looked at him, skeptical. "Really, I am," he insisted. She sighed.

"Okay, good." She looked at him, searching his face for any sign that he was lying to make her feel better. After a moment she smiled slightly, then seemed to realize something.

"You probably want to go to bed now." She noted and he chuckled.

"Yes, I do," he answered. There was a slight pause as she looked at him again. Oliver stared back, questioning. After a few moments Felicity turned red and shook her head to clear it.

"Right, yeah, bed time, okay, leaving now," she said hurriedly and snatched the book, and made to leave. Oliver grabbed her arm and stopped her at the door.

"Thanks, Felicity. For caring, and... And for looking out for me," he said softly. She smiled, cheeks still red. Oliver tried to stop himself from thinking how cute it was, and failed.

"Someone has to," she replied. There was a brief tense moment as Oliver seemed to be trying to decide something. She waited, and was rewarded with him pulling her back down next to him. She let him, confusion coloring her face. "What?" Her question was answered with him looking at her intently. His gaze made her face heat up again and somewhere in her stomach the butterflies had at it. Heart racing, she opened her mouth to repeat the question, but was interrupted by Oliver.

"You're right." It took her a second to place what he was referring to. He continued, "You're always there, Felicity. Everyone else fights alongside me, but you're always the one watching my back, looking out for me. You're always there, even when I wish you wouldn't be because I can't always protect you." She was silent for a minute and Oliver wished he could pull the words back into his mouth. Then, she smiled.

"Like I said. Someone has to," she said, repeating her earlier words. He nodded.

"I know," he answered. "And I want it to be you."

"Oh?" She wondered, voice small, soft with the nervousness radiating from her stomach. "What does that mean, exactly?"

"I love you," he told her, simply.

"Oh," she answered smartly. He smiled. Then, he kissed her and the butterflies turned to fireworks and Felicity's already racing heart went into overdrive. It was only a few short, sweet, unsure moments, but when he pulled away, she immediately wished he hadn't.

"I love you too." she said softly.


	2. Bets

**Prompt**: "Game on"

**Pairing**: Olicity (Oliver x Felicity)

**Words**: 1,690

**Genre**: Comedy/Romance

**Summary**: In which bets are made and won

**Note: **Due to the fact that there is some serious smut in this one, **this chapter is rated M.**

_Thanks to smoakandarrow on Tumblr for this nifty idea! I don't think I'll be able to handle the break otherwise_

* * *

This wasn't exactly how Felicity had meant to spend her Saturday night.

When she'd told Oliver that they should do something fun, something to blow off the steam from all the fighting and city-saving they'd been doing lately, this hadn't been what she'd meant. She had intended for them to participate in activities of a more sensual nature. Not that she didn't like blowing the heads off Prometheans in Halo.

She had also intended for them to be alone. But like, alone together. With no on else. Instead the evening had been spent with Roy and Diggle also playing, though it turned out Roy was a miserable shot and Diggle couldn't really figure out the controls. They spent more time trying to keep Roy from chucking the controller at the tv than actually shooting things. Pizza had been ordered and consumed, drinks shared, laughter reigned.

And sure it was nice, all of them having fun together for a change, but it was also _not at all what she had wanted._

Now it was just her and Oliver, still trying to clear the same level, but constantly finding themselves being mangled by giant blue monsters. Eventually they gave up the irritating story mode and went for PvP play. While they waited for some other players to join the game, Felicity set down her controller.

"I bet I can get more points than you," she challenged. Felicity had proven to be kind of a natural at Halo, and saved the men's butts on more than one ocassion. She wanted to use it to her advantage.

"Oh really?" Oliver asked skeptically. She nodded.

"Yup. And if I win, we put the games aside and have some fun of our own," she declared, smiling secretively. Oliver tried to conceal a nervous gulp.

"Okay, fine. If I win..." he thought for a moment, then grinned wickedly. "If I win, our _other_ activities are on my terms." It was her turn to swallow anxiously, butterflies in the stomach at the thought of what 'his terms' might be.

"You're on," she managed, voice a little tighter than she'd liked. So the game began.

Felicity quickly found that PvP was much more difficult than their story campaign. Sure, she was still pretty good, but this late at night all the ridiculously good players had come online, and they were wiping the floor with her. She was starting to lose track of the number of times she'd respawned. She still got in her fair share of excellent shots and assassinations, but she was fairly certain it didn't outweigh the number of deaths she'd experienced. Though he wouldn't admit it, Oliver wasn't doing much better, either.

At long last the game was finished and the couple leaned a little closer to pore over the red box of stats on the screen. The results of their little wager had taken an interesting turn.

"A tie?" she muttered. Damnit, there went her plan. Oliver glanced at her.

"So, what do we do?" he asked her. It had been her idea in the first place, after all.

"Well, there was one thing we both agreed on in our bets," she said slowly. He was silent for a second before a grin split his face.

"Ah, I see." She sat there, cheeks burning. "Alright then." He set his down on the coffee table and took hers from her. Then, he scooped her up and carried her off to the bedroom. Kicking the door closed behind her, he nodded at Felicity to hit the lights. She was surprised to find they were on a dimmer. The light was a lot softer than she had been expecting.

Oliver ducked his head and planted a kiss on her lips as he let her stand on her own. She kissed back and ran one hand through his hair, the other on his neck holding his head in place. He pushed her backwards until they were pressed against the wall, still glued together at the mouth. Eventually, he pulled back and gently removed her glasses and she pulled out her ponytail. He smiled at her.

"You're beautiful," he told her honestly. She smiled despite the blush dusting her cheeks. Then he pulled her towards the bed, setting her glasses on the bedside table. Another kiss and her skirt was on the floor. Another, his shirt. Another hers. Another and he was kicking aside his jeans. He gave her a gentle push back onto the bed and followed, leaning over her and kissing her nose, her ear, her cheeks, her chin, anywhere but where she wanted him. Finally she reached up and pulled his mouth down onto hers. He pulled back after a moment or two and she frowned at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He shook his head and she saw a mischievous grin had made its way onto his lips.

"Wanna make another bet?" He kissed her chin again, but kept going down her neck. Short breaths making it too difficult to speak, Felicity nodded mutely. He smiled against the soft skin of her throat.

"I bet I can make you moan louder than last time," he murmured and Felicity hoped to God she didn't whimper. He chuckled and continued moving his lips down, kissing her collarbone.

"Do you get something special if you do?" she managed breathlessly. He shook his head.

"That's the beauty of the bet," he told her as he moved past her chest and kissed just below her bra. Felicity's skin tingled and burned where his lips touched, creating an odd juxtaposition of the rising heat of her skin and the coolness of the dim room. "I get everything I want out of it."

"What about me?" she asked. "What do I get?" He smiled again.

"I imagine this will be just as much fun for you as it will be for me." Felicity felt a shiver of excitement run up her spine. He was right of course. Both of them would be enjoying this bet.

"Game on," she whispered. As if it were some sort of cue, he let loose what almost sounded like a growl of sorts, and set to work. His first order of business was getting rid of her pesky bra. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and swiped his tongue across the smooth flesh, eliciting a small gasp from its owner. Then, he gently bit the same spot, another surprised squeak coming from Felicity. He continued like this down the short distance between her neck and her bra strap, then took it in his teeth and pulled it down so it fell from her shoulder. He repeated this on the other side, hands roaming the rest of her body, enjoying the heat his touch brought to her skin.

Oliver didn't even bother unclasping the darn thing, just gave it a sharp tug down so it was out of his way enough. Felicity had stopped her ragged breathing, now holding it in anticipation. He slid his hands from her hips up her sides, fingers gently probing her skin, all the way up the sides of her breasts. Her breathing hitched and he smiled. He moved his hands to her front and repeated the action up her stomach and over the pale peaks to her collarbone, this time hearing her breathing speed up. He silenced her with a kiss as his hands stroked the soft flesh just under her breasts, enjoying the way her breathing became anxious gasping instead.

"Stop fucking teasing me, Oliver," she managed, breathless. He didn't respond, just moved one hand so he was cupping and gently squeezing her in all the right ways, as his other slid downwards toward the cotton line of her panties. He kissed her again, harder this time, as his fingers moved past them to the soft, sensitive flesh of her inner thighs. She slid her legs apart more so he could trail his mouth down from hers to her breasts, all the way to her legs. Her kissed another burning trail from her knee to the place where her thigh met her hips. His hand, still on her chest, slid from one breast to the other and tweaked the small pink nub it found there, earning him a whimper.

His lips moved along the top of her panties, slowly, as his hand stroked her center through them. She was moaning softly now, arching her back and pressing herself closer to his teasing fingers. At long last, they dipped below the band of her underwear and tugged them off. She moaned again, louder, as he ran his fingers across her sex, teasing the sensitive skin. Then, he moved his mouth down to where his hand was and she let out another long, loud moan as his tongue swiped languidly across folds.

"Oh God," she moaned, earning herself another lick. Her hands found his shoulders and her nails dug into his back at the burning in her nethers grew more insistent. He replaced his tongue with his fingers again, which wandered back to her tits, distracting her slightly with a quick swipe of fingers across her nipples.

Then he thrust his tongue inside her and she nearly screamed. He held her legs in place as she bucked, hips thrusting up as he licked slowly at first, then found her clit and swiped his tongue across that, another loud moan finding its way out of her mouth. She felt the warmth building in her again, more intense now.

"Oliver," she gasped, then moaned again as his thumb replaced his tongue on her clit, tongue still pleasuring her core. His actions became more insistent as he felt her start to quiver. "Oh God, Oliver, don't stop." He didn't. If anything, he began to move faster, her moaning loudly with him.

Then, with sudden ferocity, she climaxed, and with it came a loud moan that was almost a primal yell. When it was over, she collapsed onto the bed, limp. He moved to her side and kissed her cheek, her nose, her lips. He leaned closer to her and whispered,

"I win."


End file.
